Por ella
by Anais KirkJones
Summary: Por ella, él podía ser cruel. Por ella, él podía ser otro. Y por ella, él daría todo. One-shot KikuxTai


Jojojojojo aquí traigo mi badfic asiatico centrado en el nihonxtaiwan…creo….bueno, debo admitir que no me manejo con los personajes…pero ignorando todo, haciendo gala de mi OCC…mi poco conocimiento sobre estas guerras y todo lo demás: traje esto. Una postura algo distinta de la guerras chinas-japonesas por nuestra querida Taiwán.

A leer se haya dicho y Vale no me mates si no te gusta D: es lo mejor que se hace en 10 min…y sin tener ningún dato historico XD

------------------------------------------------

"_¡Ya no te reconozco!"_ Fue el gritó que pegó la chica antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. Su rostro empapado en lágrimas que evitaba mirar al hombre que estaba parado frente a ella. _"¿Por qué?"_

Las palabras llegaban como un susurro a sus oídos; no podía distinguir entre la fuerte lluvia, las armas de sus soldados y las palabras de aquella persona que amaba, al grado de romper todas sus posturas para mantenerla a su lado. Sonaba egoísta, sin embargo, era la única forma de lograrlo.

"_Lo siento"_ le dijo con una sonrisa vacía a la castaña y dio media vuelta. Su traje blanco teñido de carmesí recordaba que estaban en pleno combate y ya no podía aplazar más la batalla que se debía librar.

"_¡No lo hagas! ¡Él es nuestro hermano mayor!"_ ¿Hermano? ¿Aún lo podía llamar así, después de todo lo que le hizo? El japonés se volteo levemente para mirar que la taiwanesa se había levantado y empuñaba una espada. _"No..dejaré que le hagas nada a nuestro hermano….por favor no nos hagas esto…y si yo..si yo"_

Por un instante pensó dejarlo todo, no quería verla sufrir. Ella era la razón más grande –y oculta- por la que se libraba esta guerra, pero, no se podía hacer nada. Alguien debía enseñarle a China que ellos no eran juguetes de los que podía presumir, de los cuales se podía aprovechar…y él sería ese alguien.

"_Baja eso Mei, no debemos pelear entre nosotros"_ Se volteo completamente hacia ella y se acercó al ver temblar las manos con las que sujetaba la espada.

"_¡Eso mismo te digo yo! ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Recuérdalo!"_ La chica lanzó la espada lejos al sentir como Kiku la tomaba de los hombros y la sacudía levemente.

"_¡¿Cómo no lo entiendes?!"_ Se estaba desesperando, podía oír que los gritos se acercaban y que la batalla pronto alcanzaría donde estaban. _"¡todo esto por ti! ¡No te puedes quedar aquí!"_

La castaña lo miró sin entender, no comprendía por que debía desparramarse la sangre de su familia por ella. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué Nihon-ni repetía las mismas palabras que China-ni le dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla junto al hijo del sol naciente?

"_No..lo entiendo…yo no quiero más batallas..por favor"_ Sus lágrimas le volvían a traicionar; no obstante se las limpió rápidamente..ya no era la niña que todos querían proteger….¿Entonces por que sentía que ese sería su papel el resto de su vida?

Se escuchó un sonoro estallido, el pelinegro se alejo de ella para ponerse en posición de ataque. Pronto apareció el ejército chino liderado por Wang Yao, mostrando orgullosos que iban ganando la batalla.

"_¡Kiku ríndete ahora! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Volvamos a como estábamos antes de todo este problema!"_ La oferta resonó sin respuesta en el campo abierto y el mandarín negó con la cabeza. No quería hacer esto, pero no podía permitir que le arrebataran así como así a su pequeña hermana. _"¡Acepta el tratado!¡Es mi última oferta o deberás despedirte de todos nosotros! "¡Por favor, recapacita la situación!"_

Taiwán miraba de hito en hito a ambos hermanos, rogaba que Kiku aceptara (aun que no comprendía totalmente eso del tratado) y que todos volvieran a ser como antes… era lo único que pedía. No obstante sabía que era tarde para ello, el japonés se lo había dicho. 'Esta guerra no acabara hasta que uno de los dos muera o se de por vencido'

"_Lo siento de nuevo Mei pero ahora todo estará bien, ya no llores"_

Dijo el japonés en un susurro sin mirarla y se empezó a alejar a grandes pasos. Estaba todo perdido, sino se rendía lo matarían…y nunca la volvería a ver. Sólo le quedaba firmar el estúpido tratado para mantenerla a salvo, para mantenerla feliz…. Ya no podía enfrentarse a China sin sus tropas.

Él solo no podría con cerca de diez mil hombres, podría intentarlo pero sólo se condenaría y la haría sufrir aún más.

"_¡Se acepta el tratado!"_ Gritó sin poder contener que la rabia se reflejara en sus palabras, estaba frustrado. Quería tomar su espada, cortar a todo idiota que se cruzará en su camino y enfrentar cara a cara a China…sin embargo debía mantener la calma por ella.

Todo sería por ella; para que esa sonrisa volviera a brillar como el sol y lo alumbrara perdonándolo de todos sus pecados.

¿Matanza? ¿Amenazas? ¿Criticas? ¿Comentarios?

Emmm no lo aguante u—u ver muchos MADs de esta pareja no es saludable, más si estos son con canciones pegajosamente depresivas (nuevo termino?)….bueno aquí traigo otro one-drabble-shot XD

Como siempre espero no insultar a ningun país, armada, fan o psicopata o-o y que esto lo hago por puro ocio D:

Noches de sake (sake no yoru)

A lo largo de los años que llevaba existiendo nunca había sido tan feliz como en los tiempos que sólo era un niño, un pequeño país que revoloteaba por la casa de China jugando con sus hermanos menores. Añoraba aquellos tiempos que sabía no volverían y guardaba el deseo de que el tiempo se echara a correr en reversa, para no sufrir, en lo más profundo de su inalcanzable corazón.

Kiku sonrió amargo a la luna llena y miró la botella de sake que tenía en la mano derecha. Había bebido de más y eso le pasaba la cuenta ahora; todos esos recuerdos que se forzaba por mantener ocultos invadían su mente sin piedad. "¡Por favor ya no más!" Quería gritar ante la imagen de cuatro niños cuidados por la figura alta de un hombre de coleta y que reían…que eran felices. Una solitaria lágrima bajó por su mejilla, trazando un camino constante por su rostro y tiró la botella a lo lejos. No se podía arrepentir por todo lo que había hecho, eso sí, se podía sentir culpable del dolor que había creado en su _familia_ con sus rebeliones.

Nunca había querido ser el _chico malo_, mejor dicho no iba con su personalidad. Él siempre había sido atento a cualquier cambio, planificador y sereno, por ello más de una vez no entendía como llegó a donde estaba ahora. Como llego a ser una de las potencias mundiales más cotizadas y como con sólo hacer unas llamadas podía crear un conflicto en varios puntos del planeta. No obstante no siempre estuvo así de _bien_, hubieron tantas guerras, tanta sangre, tantas pérdidas que tuvo que pasar….que ya creía que nada le podía desgarrar el alma.

Nada aparte de ella.

Habían pasado ya largos años desde que había dejado a uno de sus más preciados tesoros en la casa del enemigo, el mismo que alguna vez había abierto las puertas de su hogar para darle la bienvenida…desde que no paseaba por los jardines de su_ infancia_.

¿Cómo estarían todos? ¿Seguiría Korea molestando a todos? ¿y Hongkong renegándose al silencio? ¿Seguiría China adoptando a cada país pequeño que encontrara? Rió un poco tras lo último, lo más probable era que todos se mantuvieran como los recordaba…pero no podía asegurar nada de ella.

Su orgullo –o vergüenza- no le había permitido volver a mirarla a la cara. La última vez que lo había logrado: ella estaba llorando por su culpa. ¿Cómo olvidar ese día que la dejo para que fuera feliz?

Nunca le había dicho cuanto la amaba, cuanto había alegrado su vida con su eterna risa, cuanto le había consolado saber que ella no lo consideraba un monstruo por todo lo que había realizado.

Subió la vista al estrellado cielo pensando que ni el resplandor de todas las estrellas juntas podría opacar la sonrisa de su amada Taiwán.

Miró con cansancio la otra botella de sake y la tomó sin dudarlo. No le gustaban los sentimientos que este despertaba en él, pero era la única forma que tenía de recordar los momentos que su conciencia había bloqueado por su seguridad.

Sería una larga noche mientras el sake durara.


End file.
